Mom, Dad I'm in love with a demon
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko is a gothic emo who's family moves into a new house. Naruko is the only one who knows there is something in the house; something evil. What is Naruko do?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko is a gothic emo who's family moves into a new house. Naruko is the only one who knows there is something in the house; something evil. What is Naruko do?**

**~X~**

Npov

I yawned, as I dug my pocket knife under my finger nail with Five finger death punch blasting in my ear.

Minato and Kushina was giggling like a couple of teenagers. I stopped calling them mom and dad on my 13th birthday, so it has been about five years now. "Oh Naruko, this is a big step for us." Kushina clapping like like a little school girl. Music switched to a different and I pretended that didn't hear word that she said.

I flipped my knife close and tossed it in my purse. I leaned again my hand and watched the trees go by. We where three house away from the house that I grew up in.

The only reason that we are moving away is because minato got a new job, as sales men: oh joy. Just about another hour later, we pulled up into a drive way of a old two story house. I can see the paint chipping off the house, broken glass on the windows, and color on the roof fainting. The moving truck pulled in next to us.

Minato and kushina stared at the house before turning back to me with smiles on their faces.

I pulled my ear buds out, so they can speak to me besides staring at me. "Well, what do you think?" Minato asked looking back at the house.

It only took me moment before I could say anything. "You must really hate me this much for us to move into this piece of shit." Kushina chuckled before turning back tithe house.

"Oh come on Naruko, if we just fix it up bit it will be apure e of crap"

Im going to die in this house.

~X~

It didn't take long till I found my room which was down the hall on the right. The room was blood red. It was be perfect for my things because they were all black anyways.

Once I got my last box in, I changed, put my hair in a bun and began unpacking. I took my time unpacking my stuff while my parents was down stairs giving orders to movers about where to put the stuff.

I continue unpack when I heard a sudden creaking sound coming behind me. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look over my shoulder. I saw that my closet was slowly opening. I looked to my window, there was no wind what ever.

I cleared my throat and walked over to the closet slowly. I reached out and gently closed the door back. I stared at it for a moment to see if it will open back up; when it didn't I walked to my bed to continue unpacking, but I came to a complete stop when I heard the same cleaking noise right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the closet opening again. I didnt do anything besides stand.

"Naruko!" I jumped and turned to the door. "Can you come down here?"

I stared back at the closet before calling back. " Yeah!" I stared at the closet before walking to the door to leave the room.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Dream

**Npov**

We sat around the dinner table enjoying our first meal in our new house; well mostly Kushina and Minato. I was just sitting there playing with my food. I knew that there was something about this house. I mean, Minato darely had enough money for the apartment that we were already living in, so how the hell did he afford to buy this?

"Naruko" Kushina called. I looked up from my plate. "Are you alright?"

I just gave her a simple nod. "I'm just home sick, I'm just going to turn in for the night. It has been a long drive." I got up slowly and made out the living room. I yawned when I started to make my way up the stairs.

I was half away up the stairs when I felt a cold wind gush across my face and right through my left side of my body.

_"Naruko_" I heard a voice that called my name. I rolled my eyes around to see if someone was in the room. I leaned over the stairway and called out. "Kushina, did you call me?"

"No" was the only response I got.

"okay." I called back before continuing my way up the stairs. I made my way to my room and locked myself in.

I leaned in against the door and sigh. "Man I need to calm down and get some sleep." I said to myself and walked over to my bed and plop down.

~X~

_Dream_

_I looked around my area and saw that I was in front of the house. Thunder and lightning strikes. I looked at the sky and saw it was about to rain. I look straight out to the woods and saw a figure standing there with red eyes. _

_I backed up slowly, as my words began to stutter out. "H-hello, anyone there?"_

_All I got in response was 'death is coming to you Naru' and someone came out from behind me and grabbed my throat. "Your mine." I just screamed, as he dragged us under ground._

I shot up from bed gasping. I looked around and touched my throat. "It was only a dream." I whispered to myself, as slowly laid down to go to sleep.

Thirdpov

Out of the corner of Naruko room was a dark figure just staring at her. Lighting stuck and the figure disappeared.

To be continued


	3. Face of a demon

**Npov**

I was sitting outside in the garden under the tree watching the clouds go by. The dreamed that I had last night is still bothering me. I mean sure I had dreams about killing my parents, but who hasn't?

Not only is it the dream that's bothering me, but it's this whole place. I feel that the house is calling out to me and not only that; I can hear whispering and doors opening through out the house.

I sigh before pull my iPod and turned on a bit of death metal. I laid back against the green grass. I just continued on listening to the music, as looked up towards the house up at my room. My heart nearly stopped when I saw a man standing at window looking down on me. I slowly sat up shaking and not cutting my eyes from him. His hair and eyes were black as night and he looks like he could be the devil in side.

When i was up on me feet he disappeared from the window. I can feel my body turning ice cold and some weights hit my body for me to drop on me knees. My chest began to tighten around my heart that I can hardly breath.

My hand crushed over my chest, so that I can breath_ 'Alright Naruko just calm down, you are just seeing stuff.'_

Just then my iPod cut off and a dark voice spoke "That's what you think my little fox."

A dark voice spoke through the ear buds. I let out a scream and yanked my ear buds out of my ears and thre it on the ground. I began gasping for air, as I just stare.

~X~

I sat there at the kitchen table with hot tea cup around my hands. I just stared at the cup, as Kushina was doing the dishes.

"What do you know about this house Kushina?" I spoke out,as she cut the water off. She turned back to me while waving her hands around.

"What?" she asked whipping her hands on the apron.

"Did Minato tell you anything about this house?"

"Ummmm hmm no I guess not. Why do you ask." I looked in the window behind where I can see the rain hitting the glass, but also the mans face with the look of death

It was like he was telling me to shut up. "nothing" I whispered. "nothing at all." I said pushing the cup away and headed upstairs.

To be continued


	4. Screams

Npov

I stood there in front of my parents who were getting ready to leave for romantic night together: whatever, but the one thing that I'm not looking for too is being alone in this house.

"Alright Naruko we will be back around midnight, so please stay out of trouble while we are gone the last thing we need again is a call from the hospital saying you cut yourself deep again. Be good." Just like that she gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door where father was waiting for her. He gave me a smile before closing the door behind him.

I stood there only second before walking into the living room and turned on the TV. I flop down on the couch and watched whatever what was on the channel since my Minato lost the damn remote. When Glee came on I nearly lost my mind that began ripping the couch cushion off. "Where the hell is that remote?"

~X~

About an hour of trying to find the damn remote, I gave up and just headed off to bed. The sound of the creaking floor sent shivers through my spin, but I just continued up to my room. I finally made it up the stairs where a hit of lighting flash making all the lights go. I let out scream before backing up slowly where it felt like the area was getting colder.

I kept on gasping for air because I could not breath. Some one was right behind me. With a tear rolling down the corner of my eye; I slowly turned my head to look behind me which I really didn't want to. My nerves went down when I saw no one there. I let out a sigh before looking in front of me. My heart just stopped and my body became frozen with my dropped open. The only sound you can hear is me sounding like the grudge.

Right in front of me was boy my age staring at in the eyes with pale white ghost face getting closer and closer to my mine. I can hear the Freddy Krueger theme song running through my head. He was staring at me with murder in his eyes. Once I able to use my legs, I began to back up.

He was just standing there looking at me, as I began heading down the stairs, so that I can get to the door. He stood there against the railing staring down on me. Out of no where, he lifted his right hand up and I let out a scream when I saw a knife covered in blood.

"NOOOO!" I screamed before I lost my balance and I was falling down the stairs. I was rolling down the stairs until I landed flat on my back on the floor. I looked up to see him at the top of the stair case with the knife still in his hand. That one step he took to come down the stairs made me loss it. "No!" I rolled onto my stomach and began crawling my way to the door. I look back one more time and saw him on the last step. "No!" I repeated over and over, as I crawled faster to the door. When I reached for the handle; my body was flying away from the door and right into the mirror behind me. I moaned at the pain in my shoulder. I look back and saw a piece of glass pierced through my flesh.

I reached out and grabbed a hold of it. I screamed, as I yanked the glass out of my shoulder. I dropped it on the floor before I saw that figure again, right in front of me.

"Please leave me alone!" I screamed out to him when he grabbed my hair and forced me up.

Thirdpov

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH AH THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" A screamed and the crashing of objects came from the dark halls of the living room and outside over the pouring rain.

To be continued


	5. A broken daughter

Thirdpov

Mr. and Mrs. Uzuamki came walking into the house laughing about what went on at the restaurant when they notice the house was completely dark. The only light in the room was the moon right behind them.

"Naruko went to bed early tonight." Kushina said, as her and Minato stood there at the door way. Minato tried turning the light switch on, but the lights didn't on come and that got Kushina in a worried mode that she began calling out for her daughter.

"Naruko are you down here?" Minato reached into his pocket for his lighter to light the candle that was on the table right next to the door. Just by the glowing of the candle stick was enough to see broken glass on the floor, blood dripping off the table was the candle stick was, and furniture knocked over. The only sound that Minato heard was the sound of his wife screaming and running up the stairs.

"Kushina hold on!" He yelled for his wife, as he ran up the stairs behind his wife.

"Naruko, where are you? Naruko!" Kushina screamed for her daughter, as she opened ever door up stairs. While she opens the door Minato runs inside with the candle stick looking around the room.

Ever 'she's not here' made Kushina sob harder. When they made it Naruko's room they see her bed covered in blood and also bloody hand prints on the walls. They see a little figure in the corner of the room shaking like a scared little puppy.

Mr. and Mrs. Uzuamki slowly walked over and the candle light shinned on their daughter naked bloody body that was rocking back and forth. Right before Kushina could run or even call out for her daughter, she heard her child talking well more like singing to herself.

**(Go on youtube and listen to 'Creepy Little Girl Singing…Again'**

_'Go to sleep  
Close your eyes  
Drift in to dreams the sun will soon rise  
I'll be right here till you close your eyes  
Listen my dear, to my lullaby'_

The song made Naruko's parents shiver at the song before Kushina let out sob before running over to Naruko and pulled her into her arms, but Naruko was not responding; instead she continues to sing that same song over and over until the police and EMT came to the house.

~X~

2:45am

Minato held onto his wife, as they wait in the waiting room for any news from the doctor. Not an hour later the doctor finally came out. Kushina and Minato both stood from their seats.

"How's my daughter?"

The doctor just went straight to the point. "She's in shock right now. I ran a few exams on her and she has been raped, beaten, and brain washed. All she kept doing when the police was asking her questions was singing, but there was one point when she said 'He just showed that he loves me' do you have any idea of what she is talking about.

Mr. and Mrs. Uzuamki shook their heads no. "Well she in her room ready to go home, but I think you should keep an eye on her." With that said the doctor just walked away and Kushina and Minato made their way into Naruko's room.

They slowly opened the door and peeked inside. What they saw broke their hearts. Naruko was sitting on the window frame just looking out the window singing.

_'Go to sleep  
Close your eyes  
Drift in to dreams the sun will soon rise  
I'll be right here till you close your eyes  
Listen my dear, to my lullaby'_

Kushina pushed the door all the way and walked over to her daughter. Kushina curled her daughters head against her chest and rocked her, but Naruko made no move to hold her back.

Minato knew that things are going to be different in the house and not in a good way.

**To be continued**


End file.
